HotBox
by CaseyOliviaShipper
Summary: Munch, Fin, and Benson like you've never seen them before.


Hot Box

"Hey Munch!" Fin called across the squad room. "Come here, I wanna ask you somethin."

"What can I help you with Fin?" John asked.

"Well look, we've had a pretty tough day trackin this perp, and I was wondering if you got any more of that dro we smoked last week. I already got blunts."

"Yeah, sure, but we've gotta make it quick, I've got plans tonight."

"Plans? Right. After we smoke make sure you tell your mother I said what's up."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. How about you actually do some work for a change and then we'll meet up after we're done here."

"Alright man."

"Hey guys," Olivia said as she walked into the squad room a few hours later. "Any luck on finding any new info on our perp?"

"All we got so far is a couple tips, we're still checkin 'em all out." Fin said.

"Well I was just down at the restraunt he busses at, nobody's seen or heard from him in two days and nobody knows how to get ahold of him. I honestly don't know what else to do with this case, he's just too good and he covered all his tracks. I gotta catch this bastard." Olivia said, looking defeated and depressed.

"Don't worry Liv," Fin said. "We'll catch him, we just gotta dig deeper."

"Hey, Olivia, got any plans tonight?" Munch asked.

"Just doing everything in my power to catch this creep." She responded

"Well hey, why don't you meet me and Fin at his car after work? We were just planning on hanging out later and you should tag along."

"No offense John, but the last time we went to the bar, you ended up getting wasted and singing I'm Every Woman on Kareoke, and that's something I can definitely live without hearing again." Olivia said with a smile.

"Yeah Munchie, I remember that shit!" Fin said while laughing his ass off.

"Well luckily for you two we're not going to the bars, we're just gonna hang out and relax. But really Liv, you should come." Munch replied.

"I'll think about it." Olivia said, and then left to meet Elliot to follow up on a lead.

Munch was already waiting outside when Fin walked out. "Hurry up, Fin, I've been ready to light this for hours."

"Calm ya ass down you fuckin' fiend. So is Liv comin or no?" Fin asked.

"Don't know, haven't seen her. Are you gonna unlock the car?" Munch's impatient ass asked.

"Yeah, come on man." Fin unlocked his pearl white Monte Carlo, put the keys in the ignition, and turned on his favorite song, Don't Stop the Music by Yarbrough and Peoples. The two detectives stared at each other for a minute before Fin said, "Really? You wanted to rush my ass out here so I could look at your wrinkly mug? Get out the goods, man."

"You're seriously suggesting we smoke in your car? We're at the parking lot of the precinct we work at." Munch said.

"Quit trippin man. You see these tinted windows? Can't nobody see SHIT from outside this car. We'll be good, I always HotBox this shit."

Munch just nodded and took off his shoe in order to fish his product out of his black dress sock.

"Really man?" Fin said. "You're a detective and you couldn't find a better hiding spot for your weed than a SOCK?"

"It's not like I walk around with it, I had it hidden in my desk." Munch said proudly.

"That's even worse, how you gonna just have illegal drugs chillin in your desk?"

"Don't worry about where I put my product, just hand me the wrap."

Fin pulled out a grape White Owl cigarillo, took the foil off, and split the blunt. He tossed the unnecessary tobacco out the window and handed the empty shell to John. John rolled it up quickly and perfectly, which surprised Fin. "Damn John," he said. "I had no idea you were such a pot head."

"I merely try to do everything to the best of my ability." John responded. Just as he was flicking his lighter, there was a knock on his window. Both men nearly shit themselves, afraid that they were caught. Thankfully it was Olivia, just in time to join the party.

"I didn't know this was what you guys had in mind when you invited me this morning.." Benson said uneasily.

"Come on Liv, I already had to wait for the pokey little puppy over here tonight." John said, pointing to Fin.

"Okay...but I haven't smoked in a long time, so I'm probably gonna get really blazed." Olivia said.

"Well then, welcome to the club." John smiled and lit the blunt. The wonderful smoke filled his lungs and was already making him feel relaxed. After the blunt had made it around a few rounds, Munch started to notice that Olivia wasn't quite herself. She would look all around her, and then stare off into space for a few minutes. She was clearly high as a kite.

"Hey Liv, you doin okay back there?"

"John." Olivia said seriously. "I can feel my fingernails growing."

Fin busted out laughing, and Munch politely smiled and said, "Awesome Liv, we have now found our geeker."

"WOAHHHHHHHH!" Olivia yelled, having completely forgotten about her previous comment. "IT IS SMOKEY AS FUCK IN HERE!"

"Damn Munch, she's trippin out."

"Are you really surprised?" Munch asked rhetorically.

They continued to smoke, and Olivia continued to geek, causing Munch and Fin to laugh their asses off.

"I feel like I just licked a piece of sandpaperrrrrrrrrr." Olivia muttered.

"Munchie, hurry up and put that roach out, we gotta calm down the geeker. Would you guys be down for some iHop?" Fin asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" Olivia screamed from the backseat.

"Well," Munch said. "Seeing as how Olivia obviously isn't opposed, I could go for some pancakes too. But can we stop at a gas station and get another wrap first? I wanna smoke the rest of this."

"Hell yeah, I'm down. You up for another blunt Liv?" Fin asked the female detective.

"Whaaaaat. Of course. "

"Alright then." Fin said. He turned on the car and pulled out of the precinct's lot.

Olivia and John sat in the car while Fin ran in to get another White Owl. He strolled back to the car and got inside. "Ready to roll?" Fin asked.

"As always." Munch replied, grabbing the wrap from Fin in order to begin the blunt rolling process. He had it all twisted up in five minutes, and sparked it right there. They smoked the whole blunt, leaving only a tiny roach.

"Pancakes. Now." Olivia demanded from the back.

"Alright Liv, we're on our way." Fin assured her.

They headed down to the iHop on west 35th and got out of the car, the three of them moving in slow motion. They sat down, got some water, and studied the menus. They talked about the various things they were going to order, changing their minds every five minutes. They finally made up their minds: Olivia ordered the double blueberry pancakes, Munch got the CinnaStack pancakes, and Fin got the breakfast sampler, with damn near every breakfast food the restraunt had to offer.

When their orders arrived, the three detectives gobbled down their food.

"DAMN I smashed!" Said Fin, satisfied.

"Yesss." Olivia agreed.

"That was so good." Munch added.

After they paid the bill, they headed back out to Fin's car. "Alright guys," Fin said, "It's been fun, but I gotta get some sleep, that weed made me tired as hell." He drove back to the precinct's parking lot and dropped Olivia and John off at their cars.

"Same time tomorrow, guys?" Munch asked.

"For sure." Olivia said.

"You know it man. Peace guys, I'll see you at work." Fin said as they all pulled away to get a good night's rest in order to prepare for tomorrow's activities.


End file.
